dragonsfandomcom-20200224-history
Dragon Slayer Magic
Dragon Slayer Magic is a powerful magic related to the dragons Description Dragon Slayer magic was originally just Dragon Magic, as it was only learned by dragons. However, human mages were eventually taught this magic in order to kill dragons. Each dragon slayer uses their form of magic, just like each dragon is a master of their own element. A Dragon Slayer also has the ability to eat their own element; doing so also rejuvenates, heals and strengthens them. The users can transform the physiology of their body into those of a dragon. As a result of this, those with Dragon Slayer abilities are able to change their body to their own element in both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their natural element to replenish their own energy. They are also naturally immune to the effects of their own element that came from both their own person and to those from other sources, but must consume it through their mouths if they are to actually absorb it into their bodies. Dragon Slayers also have a heightened sense of smell. Dragon Force is the final stage of Dragon Slayer Magic, though the exact conditions to invoke it are unknown. When Dragon Force is achieved, the Dragon Slayer's skin becomes scaly, similar to a dragon, and strength, speed, and magical abilities are enhanced, improving their combat capability significantly. There are five generations of Dragon Slayers, The First Generation, the true practitioners, who learn from dragons, The Second Generation, who have had Lacrima crystals implanted into themselves, although it is only an imitation of the actual Magic, and The Third Generation that's the combination of both previous generations. As revealed in the "Hundred Years Quest Arc, there are two additional generations of Dragon Slayers; Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers are created from magic alone, and are created solely for battle, while Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers gain their power by actually eating the dragons they kill, for this reason they are called "Dragon Eaters". Dragon Slayer Magic has limitless functions in a parallel dimension called Edolas, and is valued as a priceless resource for everyday uses. Dragon Slayer Magic comes at hefty price, though. More than 400 years ago, using the magic enough would eventually cause the mage to turn into a dragon, though a few, such as Acnologia and Elefseria, the master of the first wizarding guild, Magia Dragon, have been known to be able to shift between human and dragon forms. The five modern dragon slayers of Ishgar who were raised by dragons avoided these side effects since their teachers lived on inside them by way of the Dragon Soul Technique, which halted the process by creating antibodies to prevent Dragonification. As a result, the remaining Dragon Slayers such as Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting and Rogue will never turn into dragons like previous dragon slayers such as the dreaded Acnologia or Irene Belserion. It is not known if Fourth or Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers also carry Dragon Seeds (the magic that instigates Dragonification) inside them. Styles First Generation Dragon Slayers who have been raised by a dragon and been taught their abilities. Second Generation Dragon Slayers who have had Dragon lacrima implanted into their bodies. Third Generation This generation of Dragon Slayers have been raised by a dragon, been taught their abilities and have also had Dragon lacrima implanted into their bodies. Fourth Generation Fourth Generation Dragon Slayers are created through magic alone and are not taught by dragons. They also have no dragon lacrima inside them either. Fifth Generation Dragon slayers of this generation eat dragons themselves themselves to gain power. They are extremely powerful as a result. They also do not have any weaknesses previous generation Dragon Slayers do, such as motion sickness. An entire guild comprised solely of these Dragon Slayers, called Diabolus, exists on the unexplored continent Giltena. Dragon Slayers Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragon-based powers